The Past and the Future
by Rakuda4236
Summary: It's been seven years since the events of The Pinhoe Egg, and the children of Chrestomani Castle are almost grown up. But when Chrstomanci goes on holiday and leaves Cat to deal with the misuse of magic, the past repeats itself and magical chaos ensues. Meanwhile in Ulverscote, Irene is having trouble as Gammer, and is there something going on between Cat and Marianne?
1. Chapter 1

(This story is set about six or seven years after the events in _The Pinhoe Egg_. It will be based of the settings and events in _Charmed Life, The Pinhoe Egg _and possibly some other Chrestomanci books.)

Cat walked into Chrestomanci's office and was rewarded with the sight of a splendid forest green dressing gown covered with leaves.  
"Cat" he said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some news for you." Cat wasn't surprised by this. Ever since he had turned sixteen Chrestomanci had been summoning Cat to his office for help with whatever misuse of magic Chrestomanci needed help with. Now that Cat was older, Chrestomanci deemed it appropriate that Cat accompany him to learn practical, on the spot magic. However, Cat still had lessons on Enchanter's magic with Marianne most afternoons.  
"Who's misusing magic this time?" Asked Cat. "Is it the Warlocks in Underhelm again?"  
"Not this time, they got the message after I threatened to remove their magic. No, it has nothing to do with misuse of magic. I am going on holiday."  
"Oh." Said Cat, wondering what this had to do with him.

"Yes, for three weeks to the south of France. Just Millie and I."  
"What does this have to do with me?"

"I expect you to cover for me while I'm away. Michael Saunders and the other staff will be helping you, but as you're the only nine life Enchanter around, so you'll have to help." Cat nodded his head in agreement. He was prepared for something like this to happen. After all, Chrestomanci was getting old, not that old, but sign of age were appearing on his face. His hair was still as black and perfectly smooth as ever, but Cat knew that it was thinning.

As Cat left the study, he though about how he had changed. Cat himself was also older, no longer a boy but not quite a adult. He had spent nearly nine years at the castle now, and had come to love the place. He no longer spent all his time in the school room, but was free to do what he wished, when he was not helping Chrestomanci or other members of the household. Or spending time with Marianne. Cat and Marianne had become very close over the years, forming a bond due to their similar magic. Marianne got on well with the other girls, but never was as close with them as Cat.

The children at Chrestomanci Castle, though they could hardly be called that now, still got along well. Rodger and Joe spent all their time inventing, often to he vexation of Michael Saunders, as they were always late for lessons. The flying machine that was once a few tables, two bikes and a stool was now better than ever. After many prototypes, remakes and accidents, it was finally safe to fly, and deeply impressed the wizards of the royal patents office in London. It still used dwimmer, but no longer required a dead ferret. The frame was wooden, with metal joinings and seats, and was similar to early aircrafts in world Twelve B. But Roger and Joe had been busy with much more than that, when they were able to decide on what to make.

Julia and Janet were as close as ever, and one they were older would spend time in the village eyeing off the boys there, many of whom were intrigued by the girls of the castle. Unless they were Farleigh boys, who turned their backs on any who live in That Castle. For the Farleighs had never forgiven the Big Man for taking their magic. Once Julia had finished her schooling she went Italy, and was living in Casa Montana, and became good friends with Renata and Angelica Petrocchi. Janet was saddened by the loss of her friend, but spent a lot of time with Cat and Marianne, although looking forward to Julia's return. Janet still had no magical talent, but enjoyed learning about herb lore from the Pinhoes and Marianne.

Meanwhile the seventh pupil of the school room was still a child, although he was for too big for people to remember that. Klartch was a treasured inhabitant of the castle, even if the castle wasn't very griffin proof. Expansions to the schoolroom and Klartch's desk were required a few times, and he lived in the room below Cat's, even though it was only just big enough. Klartch had a fondness for history, and a great memory for names and dates. The other children found this very helpful when they were revising for tests, or writing history essays.

As Cat left the study, he bumped into Marianne.


	2. Chapter 2

(Another 'setting the scene' chapter, dialogue and action will start in the next chapter)

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Ulverscote, things had changed quite a bit since the death of Old Gammer. Irene had fitted into the role as thought she had been born for it, which indeed she had. The Pinhoes had great respect for her, except for Aunt Joy, but as Marianne's dad would say, that was Joy for you. Irene still found time for her designs, and as she learnt more of dewier from the Pinhoes, she learnt to use it more in her designs. They breathed life and energy into dull boring houses from Ulverscote to London. Many of the people who had bought services from her father when he was an Enchanter would come and investigate what his daughter could do.

Busy though Irene was, she still had time for her twin daughters, Natalie and Claudia, and her many cats. Living up to Marianne's story of 'Princess Irene and her Cats', a couple of the Castle cats had decided they liked it in Woods House, and within a year one of them had kittens with Nutcase. No one could keep the kittens contained, and the only person who didn't mind was Jane James. The cats loved her, and not just because she spoiled them rotten with bacon and milk.

Irene and Jason were proud parents, and Jason had already begun to teach the girls about herbs. With the help from Elijah Pinhoe, his herb garden was flourishing. It was full of plants from One A to Twelve G, and he was always willing to give cuttings and roots to those that asked. Marianne's mother also helped him, teaching him of the magic that could be used with his plants. Jason and Irene's dream home had become a reality.

The Pinhoes of Ulverscote no longer held anything against the inhabitants of That Castle, but were still weary of the Hidden Folk. Harry Pinhoe could be heard mumbling every time one of them sat on his new piece of furniture, complaining of how the sacred trust was betrayed. No one else seemed to still feel the trust was betrayed, but most still found the new additions a strange experience. Little Nicola, although hardly little anymore, loved them. Nicola was now fourteen, and had not a hint of magic. All the adult Pinhoes assured her she would when she was older, but they never said when. Nicola enjoyed school, and playing with her cousins, but she would rather be in her room talking to the Hidden Folk. Of all the people in Ulverscote, Nicola loved them more than any. They wouldn't play tricks on her like they would on others, but they loved having a joke with her.

Despite the changes, Ulverscote had been a quiet little village since the Hidden Folk were released. But all that was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cat left Chrestomani's Study, he bumped into Marianne.  
"Oh Good," she said. "Klatch had been looking for you"  
"What for?" replied Cat apprehensively. Klartch was well past the age where Cat needed to keep an eye on him, but the Griffin had a real knack for getting himself into trouble.

"Thankfully he only needs help with his algebra." Marianne understood Cat's fear. She had a vivid memory of the time Klartch nearly knocked the wall of his room down because his wing got caught in the window frame.

"Thank goodness for that!" Cat said with visible relief. He wasn't in the mood for Klartch's bad luck. The thought of Chrestomanci going away was a daunting one. Cat knew that one day he would take over, but he never expected it to be so soon. Yes, it might be only for three weeks, and he had people to help him, but it was still scary.

"Why are you looking so glum?" Marianne asked with a puzzled expression. "I know you don't like algebra, but…"

"Chrestomanci is having a holiday, and I need to fill in for him." Cat replied.

"So? Chances are nothing will happen, and the rest of the staff won't even need your help. It's not worth worrying about. If anything does happen though, I have faith in you to handle it." Marianne had a lot of respect for Cat, which stemmed from all he had done to help her with Old Gammer Pinhoe and the Farleighs.

"Thanks," said Cat. "Do you want to come and help Klartch with me?"

"Of course!" Marianna replied with a smile. "What are friends for?"

As they headed towards the school room, Cat couldn't help but watch Marianne out of the corner of his eye. She had had changed a lot since he first met her six years ago when she flew into his room in the middle of the night. No longer was she a shy, quiet girl who had been told to hold her tongue. Seven years at the Castle and she had flourished. Cat knew that this was mainly to do with the fact everyone was so interested in Dwimmer, and that Marianne was the one to go to, aside from her mother and the other Pinhoes that visited the Castle on Mondays.  
"You seem very distant." Marianne said, startling Cat from his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about when we met." Cat replied, with a small smile. "And how you had such little self confidence."

"Well, I've grown up since then!" Marianne said. "I'm no little girl anymore." Not at all, she though to herself, and Cat is not little boy either.

"You're certainly not." Cat said, and Marianne though he was blushing.

They had arrived at the schoolroom, and Klartch had stuck his head out of the door to greet them.

"You found him! Thank goodness for that." Klartch's voice had deepened considerably since he had hatched. Not as much as the vet expected, but he no longer sounded like a baby, but like a human male nearing his teenage years.

"Calm down Klartch, it's only algebra." Marianne said with a laugh, "It won't make the world end."  
"It feels like it could." Klartch replied.

As Cat helped Klartch with the algebra, Marianne wandered over to the window. As she looked out over the grounds, she though about how lucky she was to be here. In the Castle, learning magic that she really understood, spending time with the others, and to be with Cat. Marianne had missed her family to begin with, but she had gotten used to the change of scenery. Joe had loved it here from the beginning. No longer did he have to work hard at being a disgrace, but had everything he wanted for his inventions. Speaking of Joe…

"…I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Roger, a machine for washing dishes is not worth making. We tried that one a few years ago, and it was useless. It took three hours to wash a dinner setting for four."

"We went about it the wrong way," Roger replied, rolling his eyes. "We shouldn't make it with moving arms, but as a box full of water with the dishes in." Marianne laughed to herself, Roger and Joe were a great team, when they agreed on what to make, and how to make it.

"I see you two are deep in thought. We can't wait for the dinner time discussions, and late night meetings. I'm sure Michael Saunders is glad that you two no longer need lessons, as he got so sick of you not paying attention." Marianne merely grinned as Joe stuck his tongue out at her remark. It was true. The whole Castle despaired each time Roger and Joe came up with a new idea, because the pair thought of nothing else for how ever long it took to plan.

"Rodger, I assume you know Chrestomani is going away?" Cat said, looking up from Klartch's algebra.

"I knew he planned to, but I wasn't sure if or when it was happening." Roger replied. He was sketching out his plan for the dish machine, as it had been called the first time.

"He told me this morning, but didn't say when."

"We can have some fun with this," Joe said. "We should go camping out in the woods."

"All seven of us? I can't imagine that Janet or Julia would want to." Marianne said. She knew those two, and they just weren't the camping type.

"They may not be the type to suggest it, but I can't imagine them wanting to miss out." Roger argued.

"Even if we did plan to, we'll need tents and blankets, and take the spell off them. I don't think the sound of tents screeching 'I belong to Chrestomanci Castle' would be easy to fall asleep too."

"Dear sister, you think of everything. We'll put you in charge of planning."


End file.
